We Are Protectors
by RollingThunder1212
Summary: Dipper gets kidnapped for a week and a half turning the mystery shack crew depressed. Dipper is saved by a dragon and is given the power of being able to turn into one but at the cost of protecting Gravity Falls. What happens when a new threat arises putting Dippers secret on the line with his life? Wendip all the way. NO pinecest!
1. Returning To The Shack

We Are Protectors

Disclaimer. I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own this story so don't copy it.

Although next on my conquer list after I conquer the snow man its Gravity Falls.

The room was dark...really dark. Dipper yelled hopelessly for help.

"Shut your yapper kid!" One of his kidnappers yelled at him. The room he was in shook. Dust billowed up off the ground and small rocks fell from the roof. Probably in some kind of cave Dipper thought to himself. The room shook again and even more rocks fell. Just then the roof was ripped off, sun light streamed in, blinding Dipper and his kidnappers. A yell filled the air, followed by a crunch. After that there was several screams and a searing heat which burnt Dippers skin and singed his hair. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw that a large dragon was hovering in the sky, almost blocking out the sun. Dipper yelled and jumped behind a rock. He looked up over the rock to see the dragon had landed. He pulled out his journal with number three marked on it. He quickly flipped through the pages.

"Dragons. Dragons. Dragons aha! Here it is" Dipper said to himself.

_Dragons are ferocious creatures. Cable of killing without remorse. They each have different powers and breaths. Fire is the most common yet one of the most destructive, always approach with caution. Their scales are almost impossible to break. Only a few weapons can kill a dragon and even now those weapons a rare, by the time this book is found only a few will remain. Other than that the only thing that can kill it is if it's opponent is it's tier or higher, explained more below. One of the only other things that can kill a dragon is another dragon. They can live for up to 900 years. They have two hearts so its even harder to kill. They are intelligent and some even caring. They come in many colours and different types. Below are the basic and most important points in a dragons life._

_Tier 1- They are just a 5 feet long and 2 feet high and most likely newly hatched. They will grow to 10 feet in year after hatching. Easiest tier to kill but one of the most hardest if it has venom. Around 1-year-old._

_Tier 2-After two years of from being hatched the dragon will gain the power of flight, gaining enough muscle for its wings to carry its body through the air. Claws will start to harden and it's baby teeth will fall out leaving room for the more killing and fighting designed adult teeth. The dragon will start to grow incredibly fast. 4 feet a month which is quick. This is also when the mother dragon leaves it to defend itself. Also when the young dragons breath is decided on. normally around 15 feet long and 9 feet high when this starts to happen. Harder to kill yet it is also unpredictable which makes it dangerous. Around 50 years old._

_Tier 3-Will start to slow down in growing and it's claws are fully matured and can slice through steel like butter. It's teeth are razor-sharp and can destroy just about anything. This is when the young dragon has just gotten it's breath and is vulnerable for it is still learning on how to use it. It should be around about 50 feet long and 12 feet high. Will grow about 6 feet every two months in both height and length. This is th best time to kill the dragon. Do not get it mad though for it has a short temper and if mad will probably kill a whole town give or take. Around 100 years old._

_Tier 4-This dragon is now a young adult and is normally around 115 feet long and 86 high. It has mastered flight, attacking, hunting and its breath power. Very dangerous in youth. Will grow 6 feet every 6 months for 4 years and then it will grow 10 feet every year. Around 300 years old._

_Tier 5- It's a proper adult dragon now. Probably has a large hoard of treasure and is deemed unapproachable. Now is around about 600 years old_

_Tier 6- DO NOT APPROACH! This creäture will kill first and ask questions later for it is getting on in its age so that is how they survive. Around 200 feet long and 90 high. Around 750 years old._

_Tier 7- The dragon is old and slow now. Waiting to be slain or die of old age. Will still go out and hunt but is less successful. Will not kill you on sight but merely talk for it is normally interested in the world around and lonely. This happens at around 825 years old. The old dragon will shrink in size a little. And grow won't grow any more. Around 150 feet long and 50 high._

_Warning I have come across a hybrid dragon. Half air dragon half water. These dragons age faster, grow faster and attack faster. They are incredible, the apex predator. These creatures can have any breath they want, any venom they want and can move faster than light and sound itself. They can be killed only by one weapon. The Spear of Injustice. But it does not mean that it cannot be wounded. They have 4 hearts even more intelligent and stronger than your average dragon. They can live up to Fifty thousands years and more. I know this from the one I met who was Fifty thousand years old._

Dipper looked up to see the dragon was reading the journal as well.

"Very accurate" The dragon mused. It was Black with Ice blue stripes here and there. The eyes where forest green.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" Dipper asks curiously.

" Nope but I have chosen you" The dragon says.

" Meaning?"

"You are now the protector of Gravity Falls, by the power invested in my I give you the power of The Air hybrid the strongest creature alive. You will be able to turn into a dragon and yet there will be a beast you have to tame. You will change physically and mentally. Do you accept?" The great beast asks.

"I do?" Dipper asks.

"Good you will have your first shift tomorrow night, meet me here and I will train you. Do not tell anyone. Not Wendy, not Mabel , not Stan and not Soos. NO ONE!" The beast roared.

"Okay" Dipper says a little scared. Just then pain sears through his body. He falls to the ground and curls into a ball. The pain subsides and Dipper stands up. He feels taller, lighter, faster and stronger. He sense's feel heightened. He hears the birds in the trees. The beetles scuttling about. He clutches his ears and wishes it to stop. It does. He grabs his hat and journal and sets off back to the Mystery Shack. HE finds it with ease and walks through the door. He looks around a see's Wendy sitting behind the counter with dark bags under her eyes. Her red hair was messy and unkept. She was looking down at the ground in deep thought muttering about something. Man I wish I knew what she was saying Thought Dipper. As if someone read his thoughts and granted the wish he heard Wendy muttering.

"Poor Mabel, ever since Dipper went missing and all. If only I had time to tell him..." Tell me what? Dipper thought.

"Hey Wendy, how are you?" Dipper asks. Wendy stands up startled, she looks as if she had shrunk for her face was level with his!

"Holy Dipper your all right! Wow you've gotten taller and all your baby fat has gone! Man he looks hot" The last one Wendy muttered to herself but with Dippers heightened sense's he still heard her. She hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asks.

"You don't know? Here look in the mirror" Dipper turned and saw that Wendy had not shrunk but he had gotten taller. He didn't have any baby fat on his checks or anything. He did have some muscle though.

"Wow I never knew that I could grow so fast in the two days that I've been gone" Dipper exclaims.

"Dipper...you've been gone for a week and a half" Wendy says quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Dipper is that you?" A voice asks. Dipper and Wendy turn to see Mabel standing behind them. Her jumper was ripped and muddy, her hair was messy and clumped together and had dark rings under her eyes.

"Hi Mabel" Dipper says.


	2. The Awakening

We Are Protectors

Disclaimer. I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own this story so don't copy it.

Although next on my conquer list after I conquer the snow man its Gravity Falls.

The room was dark...really dark. Dipper yelled hopelessly for help.

"Shut your yapper kid!" One of his kidnappers yelled at him. The room he was in shook. Dust billowed up off the ground and small rocks fell from the roof. Probably in some kind of cave Dipper thought to himself. The room shook again and even more rocks fell. Just then the roof was ripped off, sun light streamed in, blinding Dipper and his kidnappers. A yell filled the air, followed by a crunch. After that there was several screams and a searing heat which burnt Dippers skin and singed his hair. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw that a large dragon was hovering in the sky, almost blocking out the sun. Dipper yelled and jumped behind a rock. He looked up over the rock to see the dragon had landed. He pulled out his journal with number three marked on it. He quickly flipped through the pages.

"Dragons. Dragons. Dragons aha! Here it is" Dipper said to himself.

_Dragons are ferocious creatures. Cable of killing without remorse. They each have different powers and breaths. Fire is the most common yet one of the most destructive, always approach with caution. Their scales are almost impossible to break. Only a few weapons can kill a dragon and even now those weapons a rare, by the time this book is found only a few will remain. Other than that the only thing that can kill it is if it's opponent is it's tier or higher, explained more below. One of the only other things that can kill a dragon is another dragon. They can live for up to 900 years. They have two hearts so its even harder to kill. They are intelligent and some even caring. They come in many colours and different types. Below are the basic and most important points in a dragons life._

_Tier 1- They are just a 5 feet long and 2 feet high and most likely newly hatched. They will grow to 10 feet in year after hatching. Easiest tier to kill but one of the most hardest if it has venom. Around 1-year-old._

_Tier 2-After two years of from being hatched the dragon will gain the power of flight, gaining enough muscle for its wings to carry its body through the air. Claws will start to harden and it's baby teeth will fall out leaving room for the more killing and fighting designed adult teeth. The dragon will start to grow incredibly fast. 4 feet a month which is quick. This is also when the mother dragon leaves it to defend itself. Also when the young dragons breath is decided on. normally around 15 feet long and 9 feet high when this starts to happen. Harder to kill yet it is also unpredictable which makes it dangerous. Around 50 years old._

_Tier 3-Will start to slow down in growing and it's claws are fully matured and can slice through steel like butter. It's teeth are razor-sharp and can destroy just about anything. This is when the young dragon has just gotten it's breath and is vulnerable for it is still learning on how to use it. It should be around about 50 feet long and 12 feet high. Will grow about 6 feet every two months in both height and length. This is th best time to kill the dragon. Do not get it mad though for it has a short temper and if mad will probably kill a whole town give or take. Around 100 years old._

_Tier 4-This dragon is now a young adult and is normally around 115 feet long and 86 high. It has mastered flight, attacking, hunting and its breath power. Very dangerous in youth. Will grow 6 feet every 6 months for 4 years and then it will grow 10 feet every year. Around 300 years old._

_Tier 5- It's a proper adult dragon now. Probably has a large hoard of treasure and is deemed unapproachable. Now is around about 600 years old_

_Tier 6- DO NOT APPROACH! This creäture will kill first and ask questions later for it is getting on in its age so that is how they survive. Around 200 feet long and 90 high. Around 750 years old._

_Tier 7- The dragon is old and slow now. Waiting to be slain or die of old age. Will still go out and hunt but is less successful. Will not kill you on sight but merely talk for it is normally interested in the world around and lonely. This happens at around 825 years old. The old dragon will shrink in size a little. And grow won't grow any more. Around 150 feet long and 50 high._

_Warning I have come across a hybrid dragon. Half air dragon half water. These dragons age faster, grow faster and attack faster. They are incredible, the apex predator. These creatures can have any breath they want, any venom they want and can move faster than light and sound itself. They can be killed only by one weapon. The Spear of Injustice. But it does not mean that it cannot be wounded. They have 4 hearts even more intelligent and stronger than your average dragon. They can live up to Fifty thousands years and more. I know this from the one I met who was Fifty thousand years old._

Dipper looked up to see the dragon was reading the journal as well.

"Very accurate" The dragon mused. It was Black with Ice blue stripes here and there. The eyes where forest green.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" Dipper asks curiously.

" Nope but I have chosen you" The dragon says.

" Meaning?"

"You are now the protector of Gravity Falls, by the power invested in my I give you the power of The Air hybrid the strongest creature alive. You will be able to turn into a dragon and yet there will be a beast you have to tame. You will change physically and mentally. Do you accept?" The great beast asks.

"I do?" Dipper asks.

"Good you will have your first shift tomorrow night, meet me here and I will train you. Do not tell anyone. Not Wendy, not Mabel , not Stan and not Soos. NO ONE!" The beast roared.

"Okay" Dipper says a little scared. Just then pain sears through his body. He falls to the ground and curls into a ball. The pain subsides and Dipper stands up. He feels taller, lighter, faster and stronger. He sense's feel heightened. He hears the birds in the trees. The beetles scuttling about. He clutches his ears and wishes it to stop. It does. He grabs his hat and journal and sets off back to the Mystery Shack. HE finds it with ease and walks through the door. He looks around a see's Wendy sitting behind the counter with dark bags under her eyes. Her red hair was messy and unkept. She was looking down at the ground in deep thought muttering about something. Man I wish I knew what she was saying Thought Dipper. As if someone read his thoughts and granted the wish he heard Wendy muttering.

"Poor Mabel, ever since Dipper went missing and all. If only I had time to tell him..." Tell me what? Dipper thought.

"Hey Wendy, how are you?" Dipper asks. Wendy stands up startled, she looks as if she had shrunk for her face was level with his!

"Holy Dipper your all right! Wow you've gotten taller and all your baby fat has gone! Man he looks hot" The last one Wendy muttered to herself but with Dippers heightened sense's he still heard her. She hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asks.

"You don't know? Here look in the mirror" Dipper turned and saw that Wendy had not shrunk but he had gotten taller. He didn't have any baby fat on his checks or anything. He did have some muscle though.

"Wow I never knew that I could grow so fast in the two days that I've been gone" Dipper exclaims.

"Dipper...you've been gone for a week and a half" Wendy says quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Dipper is that you?" A voice asks. Dipper and Wendy turn to see Mabel standing behind them. Her jumper was ripped and muddy, her hair was messy and clumped together and had dark rings under her eyes.

"Hi Mabel" Dipper says.


End file.
